Shipping containers are well known. Most commonly, such containers are rather large, heavy and sturdy to carry their contents safely. Shipping containers are required to be heavy-duty packaging systems to safely transport a large quantity of contents or items from various modes of transportation such as cargo ships, plains, trains, and large trucks. During transport, these containers are often moved about on pallets, designed to be engaged by fork lift machinery.
One conventional shipping container is a "System Octabin Container," designed by Crown Obrist AG of Reinach, Switzerland. As the name implies, the Octabin container has an octagonal cross-sectional shape, has a capacity of 1.5 cubic meters and is used to transport closures (or caps) for plastic containers, among other items. The Octabin container has an opening on the bottom of one side to dispense closures from the side as well as from the top of the container, where it is usually loaded. The Octabin container, however, has several drawbacks.
First, the Octabin container is not collapsible. Because these containers are so large, it is desirable to have a container that collapses so that it can be stored or shipped easily when empty, requiring relatively little space. Second, the Octabin container is not stackable. Again, for storing and transport purposes, it is highly desirable to have shipping containers that stack or mate with one another, requiring less space and making the containers more stable when shipped or stored. The third drawback is a result of the first two drawbacks. Because the Octabin container is neither collapsible nor stackable, these deficiencies render it non-returnable. A shipping container that can be returned to the manufacturer simply reduces waste by making the container "recyclable," thereby reducing the cost to the manufacturer, a savings which can be passed on to the customer.
Another conventional shipping container for transporting small items such as closures is a "Crown-Sandston" shipping container, manufactured by Crown Cork & Seal of Philadelphia, Pa. This shipping container has a rectangular cross-section and while it is collapsible and stackable, it does not allow for unloading from the side. It necessitates loading and unloading from the top of the container only.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a shipping container that is collapsible, stackable, returnable, and allows for unloading of its contents by way of a side as well as the top. In providing such container, it also is desirable to make such a container more efficient.